that_message_give_it_to_me_ill_carry_it_to_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
ハラキアさんゲーム (Harakia-san gēmu)
'''Harakia-San Game '''is a game in Azure . It's a game that kids play for fun but they soon went missing from the ghost of Harakia-San . Harakia was a normal Azuren girl when she died by her bullies in the girls bathroom. Harakia died from a blown to the head with a pipe the one of the girls had. The Autopsy report Her cheek had a big cut in it, her eyes had bloody tears but when her eyes were checked they were all black the back of her head has a big gash maybe due to the pipe hitting her on the back of her head. Her silky black hair seemed to be cut unevenly a couple days before leading to the death, she was wearing a Azurese white winter school coat it was light but her body looked like it was tried but be burned but it failed, her skin was pale white as her finger tips are black, and the blood was staining her light coat and light yellow mini skirt something all the girls wore back then. Clothing Harakia-San's clothes were just a normal school outfit that everyone wore in that school a 'White Azurese winter School coat ', a 'Short light yellow mini skirt ', a 'White long sleeved ruffle shirt and a Azure blue vest ', and 'A black bow (You have to tie) ', 'Long snowy white socks ', 'Classical black School girl loafers '. That was all that she wore along with her long black trimed hair and trimed bangs until it got cut into a uneven bob hairstyle. How to play To play with Harakia-San you must have these things! Things you need to play the game * You need to go and buy a mirror. (You can only buy these things.) * You need to get a pipe. (If there's no pipe get a hammer it will do the same thing.) * Buy 6 candles (Get Azure blue ones (Or just blue ones OR black ones!) they work better) * Pay for the things * Go home and set it up How to set up the game * Sit with you're back to a wall. (Not like leaning on the wall you to sit away from that wall and don't turn around.) * Put the mirror on the wall that you aren't facing. * Put the pipe (or hammer) in front of you * Light the 6 candles with a lighter. (You have to have a lighter nothing else!) * You may start! How to summon her * Do not face the mirror sit down so that you're not facing it. * Say her name 6 times like this "Harakia-San, Harakia-San, Harakia-San, Harakia-San, Harakia-San, Harakia-San." at the last time you say it blow out the 6 candles. * Pick up the pipe (Or hammer) and say "Harakia-San I shall hit this over your head, I will break your skull that we call the mirror, Harakia-San I am going to break your mirror." Say that and turn around and hit the mirror with the pipe (or hammer) over and over again until it breaks (It's best to take it off a wall (If you even do have it on a wall because it can still work on a wall) and lay it flat on the ground before breaking it to not get glass shards in you're skin.) She is watching you now but she will do nothing to you until the next day is when the game starts it is not really a game but she still wants to play with you! The next day On the next day you have to not turn around fastly as that will make her powerful if you turn around too fast she will be on her next form. But if you're not in public she can't harm you. * Try not to turn around 9 times her look will change each time * If you turn around 9 times in public (It's only if someone else is there she can't harm you if you're alone) she will wait until you're not in public and you will be pinned by a girl to the nearest wall with a knife to you're neck, that is Harakia-San just close you're eyes and do nothing you are dead and you know it! How not to die by Harakia-San If you are likely getting chased by her there are times she gets to close you will see in the corner of you're eyes a girl with black long trimed with with bangs (Or a girl with bob hair with bangs it matters how many times you turn around to fast) and dead green eyes (or black eyes with bloodly tears) looking at you if you turn around slowly to her you get to see her looking at you but if you turn fastly she won't be there. How to get rid of her, it's impossible if you want to end the game you have to wait til the next day until she stops following you but to get her to stop walking right up behind you here is a way. # You can get her to stop by turning around slowly looking at her and then walk behind her, she won't be able to see were you're going as she has to stay in place you can grab her by her hand (You can pull her around with you all day without you getting killed by her but it's like a 95% chance that you will die by carrying her around all day behind you or a 5% that she will just allow it) you have to grab her hand and walk into any bathroom (People can't see her but if shes watching you from afar then they can see her) throw her onto the bathroom floor and pull out the pipe (Or hammer) from anyplace that you had it hidden before, and say to her "The same thing will happen, The same thing will happen, The same thing will happen, but it will be better for me but not so much for you!" Turn around to the exit and then turn around she will be gone when you leave the bathroom you will start feeling watched again after you walk away from it.